User talk:Johnaras002
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bayonetta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scarborough Fair page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omniance (Talk) 19:51, September 16, 2012 Response to "Future Plans" I enjoy the sudden surge and interest in this Wiki from newer editors like you. It's nice to see people contributing to this Wiki, as some pages still need quite a bit of work, and some still need to be created. That said however, this wiki has never seemed to be a social one. Talk pages are almost all empty, and the only comments that have ever been posted were at the advent of Bayonetta 2 when it was announced a little over a week ago. To put it simply; I'm not sure how much something like a message wall or a blog would be useful here. I'm going to take a "wait and see" approach to all of this. If the increase in activity lasts I'll reorganize the wiki into a more social one, however the number of hits this site is getting has already dropped off considerably in the last few days. As I'm sure you already know, a Wiki is only as good as those who contribute to it, and this one has had a very shaky history since its creation. This Wiki has regularly been the target of vandalism, even by some past bureaucrats. Previous Admins were unresponsive, idle, and didn't contribute to its health early on. With that in mind I will not be creating any new bureaucrats any time soon unless they have a great record of regular editing under their belt for at least a few months here, and they have the desire to become one. This Wiki was very incomplete for a very long time before I became Admin here. I hope this sudden surge in interest will attract more contributors to this Wiki and make it a more social and complete place. However, due to all the previously mentioned reasons, I'm not going to act on anything too quickly. If you wish to discuss changes to the Wiki, new pages, or have any questions however, I would be happy to speak with you and to help if needed. Despite the seemingly negative vibe of my post, I am indeed happy that someone wants to plan ahead and make this wiki a better place. I look forward to seeing you contribute and help it become greater than it is today. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 01:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Editors are granted Admin or Bureaucrat status by either Wikia staff, creating a Wiki (which they will automatically become the Admin of,), or by being granted by another Admin, which is how I received my Admin status. :Even if you do not buy Bayonetta 2, there's still plenty of work that needs to be done on the articles present here. A complete combo page is needed (something I've been meaning to get around to doing for a very long time,), a page listing all the available techniques that can be purchased/performed in the game along with the unique effects they have between weapons is still needed, a few of the enemy pages need to be made more concise and informative; Fearless, Kinship, Irenic, and Enchant all need to be brought up to par with other Angel pages, you can use Affinity's page as an example of what should be done to change them, etc. if you so choose to do something of that nature. Better, clearer, and higher resolution pictures are always welcome of course. :There's a lot to do around here, so every little bit you can contribute will help. Fixing grammar and spelling errors really makes a big difference in how a Wiki is read. Even without purchasing Bayonetta 2, which is a long way off at the moment, you can contribute more than enough, I'm sure. Like I said ealier, if you have any ideas or questions for anything in particular that you feel you need to run by me or ask about, feel free to do so, I'll help in any way I can. --'Omniance, Bayonetta Wiki Admin' 13:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC)